


Wound

by titansatemysoul



Series: Wayward Son, We're By Your Side (Prompt Fill Collection) [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Noctis saves Ignis during a battle, though it's not without consequences.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Wayward Son, We're By Your Side (Prompt Fill Collection) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134263
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Wound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCarbuncle (Thunder_Fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Fox/gifts).



It happens during a hunt. Nothing but rain for nearly a week, and none of the four have had a decent night’s sleep or a proper meal in at least as many days. Ignis was against taking on the bounty, but it’s the only job available, clearing out a pair of particularly troublesome malboro in a nearby draw, and they desperately need the money. Ignis is overruled.

No one is at their best, and the rain is still disruptive as ever when they set upon the beasts. Between the poisonous mist and fog that’s set over the land, it’s hard to see even a few feet in front. When Noctis hears a shout, he acts without thinking, tossing a flask, its flames billowing out, igniting the poison and causing the malboro to drop it’s prey. It reels backwards, hacking and covered in smoke. It clears just enough for Noctis to catch Ignis, scrambling out from beneath it, cracking a potion as he takes shelter behind a rock.

Noct warps to him while Gladio draws the malboro’s attention as Prompto begins a stream of well-placed gunshots. Though the potion healed his wounds, Ignis is still covered in soot and tentacle sludge and coughing up debris.

“Are you okay?” Noctis frets, ready with another potion.

“Fine,” Ignis’ voice is hoarse, and he doubles over, clutching onto the rock for support. “My glasses.”

Noct gingerly plucks them off his nose, examining the cracks in the lens. Miraculously, they’re still in one piece, and he hastily wipes them off on his shirt before handing them back.

“A little help over here!” Gladio yells, cursing as he dodges yet another wall of poisonous smog.

“Just stay there,” says Noct, trying to step in front of Ignis before he can return to the fray. It’s no use.

“I want this finished as quickly as possible,” Ignis pushes past him, summoning his daggers. “On my mark, Noct?”

The Prince of Lucis knows better than to argue.

“You got it, Iggy.”

-

Ignis says he’s not mad at Noctis, but he hasn’t looked at him since they made it back to the car. All four of them are soaked, caked with mud and malboro guts. Noctis offers to drive back to the farm, but Ignis just waves his hand, getting into the driver’s seat and slamming the door a little too hard.

“He’s mad,” Prompto says before he asks If Gladio wants to trade places for the ride. He’s shot down. They collect their bounty quickly, accepting a small bushel of herbs from their crop before piling back into the car.

“I’d prefer to stay in a motel this evening,” Ignis informs them, pulling back onto the road. There’s murmur of agreement, and soon they’re turning into the parking lot of a Three Z’s. It’s just getting dark, the sky going from a cool gray to murky black as the rain turns into a manageable drizzle. The room is a bit musty from the rain, but it’s dry and warm and it feels like luxury as Noctis sets their bags on the dresser.

“I’m gonna grab somethin’ to eat before Kenny’s closes,” Gladio says. “Anyone else?”

“Totally,” Prompto chimes.

“I’m going to have a bath, actually.” Ignis has already shed his jacket, setting his glasses on the nightstand. “If you wouldn’t mind bringing something back.”

“Will do. Noct, you coming?”

Ignis has already disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Noct with nothing but a locked door.

“I’m good,” he declines, sinking onto the nearest chair, tangling his hands in his damp hair. “I’ll get a bath after Ignis, I guess.”

A crumpled piece of paper hits him in the head, and Noctis looks up just in time to see Prompto, mouthing ‘ _say you’re sorry’_ as he shuts the door behind him.

Noctis doesn’t move right away, listening for the sound of running water until Ignis shuts off the spicket. Finally, he pulls himself to his feet and drags himself to the door, a fist raised to knock. He doesn’t get the chance.

“I know you’re there,” comes the voice of a tired Ignis. “Come in.”

Steam curls around Noct as he steps into the small tiled bathroom, mirrors nearly opaque. Ignis is fully submerged in the tub, slouched down with just his knees and head above the water.

“Feel better?”

“Much.”

Noctis stands there, awkwardly twisting his fingers together. He’s not shy by any means, it’s just that he can’t shake the distinct feeling that he’s still not exactly welcome.

“I just wanted to say sorry, for today,” he says, taking a step closer. Ignis peers up at him, bangs plastered over his brow.

“And?”

“I’ll be more careful next time,” Noct goes on. “I heard you yell, and I thought I had a better shot than I did.”

Ignis sits up, revealing his collar as he leans forward. Hugging his knees, his lips curl into a Cheshire smile as he rests his chin against them.

“If you blow me up again, I won’t forgive you.”

And the tension is broken.

“Do you want me to go?” Noctis asks. He’s willing of course, but Ignis shakes his head and Noct is immediately relieved. He sits on his knees beside Ignis, leaning on the lip of the bath.

“I’m terribly sore, you know,” Ignis sighs, sinking back under the water. “I should have used a stronger potion.”

“Can I do anything?”

Ignis regards Noct for a moment, before lifting his hand, droplets rippling the baths surface as he arranges Noct’s bangs off his face.

“Do you remember when we were younger, and we used to take baths together?”

“You want me to get in with you?”

Ignis laughs and shuts him down.

“You washed my hair.”

“I can do that,” Noctis says eagerly. He gets up from the floor, going to the sink to rinse his hands before returning to Ignis’ side.

The hotel soap isn’t nearly as nice as what they had in the palace, but it smells fresh and lathers well as Noctis works it into the crown of Ignis’ head. Ignis leans into the treatment, humming as Noct gently runs his nails along his scalp. Though he’s already gotten rid of the soot and dirt, his hair is knotted at the nape of his neck, stuck to his skin in tangles. Noctis gently combs them out, murmuring apologies when he pulls a bit too hard. He can see how Ignis’ shoulders tense, all wound up from battle, hot water not enough.

Ignis gasps when he feels Noct’s hands on his bare skin, still a little soapy and warm. His fingers fight against the tension in his neck, kneading it away until his shoulders drop and Ignis’ head lulls forward. Then he moves down, pressing into the crook as he works his way outward. Ignis groans as Noctis takes time for every inch, massaging away every hit of the day. His body feels heavy, finally allowed to want for rest and comfort for the first time in days.

“Much better,” Noctis says, right beside his ear, and a second later he can feel his mouth on his jaw, leaving kisses down his neck. Ignis lets his head fall to the opposite side as Noctis begins to suck on the curve of his shoulder. He ends it all with a playful bite, just hard enough to leave a distinct line around the flushes skin. Ignis dips under the water, rinsing away the shampoo.

“That was nice,” he tells Noct when he comes up, allowing the prince to dab the water out of his face. This low to the ground, they’re eye to eye. Ignis can feel Noct’s breath, warm on his cheeks as his eyes flutter shut. The water sloshes around him as Ignis adjusts, splashing over the lip of the tub. Noctis can feel it on his shirt, but he doesn’t care, too wrapped up in the heat of mouth. He shivers as wet hands cup his face, coaxing him deeper.

“Sorry,” Ignis whispers as he pulls away, glancing down at Noct’s front.

“They were going in the laundry anyways.”

“Will you get me a robe?”

Noctis nods, liftings himself off the floor and realizing he’s a bit worse for wear himself. Behind him, Ignis chuckles as he struggles his feet. He finds a set of complimentary robes in the closet, taking one off the hanger. Ignis has already begun to let the water out when he returns, clutching his chest.

“You’re so sensitive,” Noctis teases, offering his hand to help Ignis out. He can feel the goosebumps along his shoulders as he helps him into the robe, draping a towel over his head like a veil as Ignis ties it shut. Pulling him down by the ends of the cloth, Noctis kisses him once, grinning. He opens his mouth when Ignis leans in for another, slipping his fingers just beneath the bathrobe collar.

“It’s okay, though. I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to make you wait so long, but I hope you enjoyed this little story!
> 
> Thank you so much for doing this little trade with me, I loved my New Years art <3


End file.
